Fireside
by Johanna's Motivational Insults
Summary: Katniss finds Johanna in a compromised position after their guests leave, and can't help but take advantage. Christmas (or Harvest Festival, in canon) PWP one shot.


A/N: Um, so PWP is not usually my thing, but I happened to write this and I thought other people might enjoy it as well. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!

* * *

><p>The speed with which Johanna can strip down will never cease to amaze me, even considering how we met. It was quite literally thirty seconds ago that I walked Haymitch and Peeta to the kitchen door to bid them farewell after our big holiday dinner, and Johanna is already lounging on a blanket in front of the fireplace, stretched out like a cat, stark naked.<p>

"What, brainless?" she grins as I run my eyes hungrily over her creamy skin, from the taut muscles of her neck, to the swell of her breasts and their perky pink nubs, to her smooth and toned abdomen. "Didn't you say you wanted to snuggle by the fire?"

"I did," I agree, a smirk slowly breaking onto my lips, "but I didn't mean naked."

"Are you complaining?" she gapes in mock offence. "I can put my clothes back on, if you want."

"Don't you dare." I kneel to her left and trace my fingers from her ribcage down towards her hips, revelling in the small gasp I draw from her lips and the smattering of goosebumps breaking out beneath my touch. My fingers curl to dig under her hipbone and I lean forward, taking a nipple in my mouth. Jo lets out a heavy breath and weaves her fingers through my hair, her nails scratching and massaging my scalp. I allow this through a few moments of suckling and flicking, but when she tightens her grip and attempts to tug me upwards for a kiss, I extricate her hand from my dark locks and pin her wrist above her head. I raise my head into her sightline and shake it patronizingly.

"Katniss…" she whimpers.

"Shhh," I warn her. "Be good." I return my mouth to its previous work and move my left hand from her hip to her lonely breast. I've been gently massaging it for mere seconds when my back arches slightly in response to her fingers ghosting over it. As pleasurable as the feeling is, it doesn't fit with my current fixation. She asked for it, presenting herself naked and vulnerable on my floor like this. I capture her right wrist and pin it beside the other, taking both in my right hand. Johanna whines wordlessly, but one stern look from me and she stops. I nod approvingly and blaze a trail with one finger down her neck and chest, finishing with a series of light, tantalizing circles around her nipple. She muffles her reflexive moan by biting down on her lip, and I grin, drunk on power.

"Yes, Johanna. Well done." I dip my head down and draw out her other nipple with several slow sucks, letting it pop free slightly farther along each time until she is writhing under me, arching her back in desperation. I finally take pity on her and release the nub in my mouth for a final time with a slight graze of my teeth, eliciting a delightful mewl that sends a shockwave straight to my groin. I roll her onto her side and lay down behind her, molding myself around her smaller form and laying my right arm under her head for support.

"Don't you want to take your clothes off?" she suggests. I actually do want to, to feel her warm skin pressed against mine, to allow her direct contact with my most sensitive parts. But that can wait.

"You're the one who decided to strip down," I mumble into her neck, followed by a kiss and a nip. "There's nothing making me do the same."

"What if I ask nicely?"

"Maybe," I muse.

She turns her head and lets me see her imploring eyes before whispering, "Please" straight into my lips. I kiss her chastely and pull back, holding her gaze. A grin finally cracks my neutral expression and I shake my head condescendingly.

"No." Johanna rolls her eyes and turns back towards the fire. "Is that attitude you're giving me?" I hiss into her ear. She shakes her head. "What was that?"

"No," she mutters. "No, I'm not giving you attitude."

"Good." I lick gently just behind her ear and lay my lips there with the lightest of kisses just as I sneak my hand between her legs and slide my thumb up through her entrance. The gasp this forces through her lips quickly turns to a moan when I push two fingers forward through her pool of arousal to her warm and swollen clit.

"Fuck," she whispers. I barely move my fingertips, allowing just the tiniest bit of friction while I press forward with my thumb to increase the pressure on the rough patch a few inches up her wall. A strangled groan bursts out of her lips and she begins to rock her hips gently. "Can I make noise now?" she asks breathlessly. I don't respond for a moment and she whimpers, shuddering against me. "Katniss, can I?"

"Yes," I breathe into her ear. Her head tips back and digs into my forehead while her torso arches away and she grinds her hips down onto my hand. I push forward harder with my thumb as it begins to stroke up and down its target spot. An unbridled moan finally explodes out of Johanna, forcing me to steady my own breathing as I increase the pressure and speed of the circles I'm rubbing over her clit. I can feel my own arousal seeping out and dribbling down my inner thigh, but I try to focus on what's happening between her legs instead of mine. I start to thrust with my whole hand in response to Johanna driving her pelvis against it ever harder.

"Oh, fuck… Katniss…" Johanna gasps, bucking forcefully against me as tremors start to overtake her whole body. She moans loudly again and I bite down on her shoulder to muffle my own, resulting in a loud cry of a mix of pain and delight. I keep powering through the movements of my shaking hand, doing my best to keep up the ministrations of my fingers and thumb until she releases one more divine sound of pleasure and her walls pulse around my thumb. I let out a heavy breath and allow my twitching fingers to stimulate her nub a bit more while the waves of pleasure and tension work their way out of her body.

"Holy shit," my partner finally breathes out. I chuckle and kiss the spot where I bit her, soothe it with my tongue and then work my way up her neck with more kisses. I reach her ear and bury my face in her hair, relishing the scent of her and her sweat and desire. I finally pull back and reach down for the hem of my shirt. I work it up my torso and squirm free before hurriedly reaching behind my back to unclasp my bra. I've pushed my pants and underwear down over my hips and to my feet in a matter of seconds. I kick them off and curl back around Johanna, finally feeling that indescribably wonderful and intimate sensation of closeness.

I move the hand of my arm that is draped over Johanna's waist to cup her closest breast, and she immediately covers my hand with hers. She then adjusts her lower arm so her right hand nudges back into the palm of mine and entwines our fingers. She lets out a long, contented sigh, which I reply to with a hum and another kiss behind the ear.

It's a few minutes before her voice rings out again. "Katniss?" I hum again in acknowledgement and shift my leg that's tangled up in both of hers. "I hope you know I'm getting revenge for that as soon as we get upstairs."

I grin against her shoulder and cradle her tighter despite the jolt that that promise sent to my stomach. "That sounds nice," I murmur drowsily into her skin. "But can we stay here awhile longer first?" I hear and feel her chuckle, and she squeezes both of my hands.

"Of course."


End file.
